Slowly Getting Cured
by Serenity Kills
Summary: Katie's a cutter. No one knew for years.. until James actually sees her scars. Now he's made it a goal to cure her from cutting. Will he succeed, or will Katie continue to cut?
1. Bleeding

**Disclaimer: This is completely stupid. If I owned Big Time Rush, they would be at my house every day & all the things I write about would happen in their real life/show. Has that happened yet? Then I guess I don't own.**

**Warning: Cutting & A Small Mention of Abortion**

Edit Date; November 17, 2012.

Status: Squeaky clean and pretty.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Bleeding<p>

V

V

Pain wrapped itself around my body.

Every time the silver, gleaming razor came to my wrist, I would whimper.

A line of blood would soon follow.

I kept slashing away.

I couldn't stop.

I WOULDN'T stop.

The pain felt good against my skin.

There was just one bad side-affect to it.

Every time I sliced at my skin, it made me remember what my dad said to my mother.

It made me remember what my father told my mother.

When she told him she was pregnant with me, he simply said, "Get an abortion."

He didn't want me.

All he wanted was the perfect baby boy and he had it.

That perfect baby boy, my brother, was named Kendall Knight.

I use to hate Kendall because he was always perfect in my dad's eyes.

Then I just gave up.

My mother always disagreed with him, saying she wanted a little girl to spoil and take on shopping trips.

He didn't like that answer.

He tried to make Mom lose me.

After a couple of attempts, he gave it up.

Seven months later I was born.

He had a grim facial expression while my mom was crying tears of joy.

A healthy, innocent, pure little baby girl; that's what she has always wanted.

My father walked out of the delivery room and didn't come back to the hospital to see me again until my mom and I were released from the hospital.

I still don't think he's my father, but according to my mom he is.

After three days of staying at my house, he decided to try something when my mom wasn't home.

I was in my crib, being as innocent as a one week old baby could be.

Dad was drunk.

He came stumbling in my room with a butter knife in hand.

He made long cuts over my fragile body.

I still have small, gray scar lines to prove it.

My mother divorced Dad when she finally noticed them.

She said he was an a-hole and she couldn't imagine how he could do that to a totally defenseless baby.

He yelled back that I should have never been born and said I should just die when he tried to have Mom get a miscarriage.

We moved to Minnesota.

At age nine, I became the outsider.

Also known as 'Girl with weird markings on her arms'.

I paused. I grabbed a towelette from the bottom drawer in my room and gently began to tap at the fresh blood lines, hissing as it stung.

He was right.

I should of die.

I wasn't worth it.

I'm ugly, not-perfect, weird, and a total burden.

That's why I have no friends.

I'm too weird for them.

I mean, come on, what sixteen year old would like to gamble with guys twice her age and sneak around in in air vents of hotels?

Immediately, you would scream "None!".

My point exactly; I'm weird.

With the towel still wrapped around my still bleeding wrist, I snuck into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me, locking it. I reached into the medical cabinet, the cabinet that Logan designed himself for him, James, Carlos, Kendall, Mom and me, and grabbed a roll of bandages. I let go of the blood-soaked towel and let it fall to the tiled floor.

Damn.

Better get that cleaned A.S.A.P. or it'll leave a blood stain.

I quickly wrapped the bandage around my wrist and cut off the extra bandages I didn't need. I rolled the extras back up and put it on one of the levels. I moved my bandaged wrist around, testing it out to see if it was too stiff for me to move.

It wasn't.

I looked down at the pool of fresh blood and looked around for something I could wipe the blood off. I saw a huge white towel on one of the small golden hooks and snatched it off, throwing it on the blood pile. I wiped the floor with my right foot and then took the towel off of it. The floor looked as if no blood was on it. I sighed in relief.

I wiped at the non-existent sweat on my brow.

I wonder if I could make some more marks right now.

It's not like anyone is home.

Plus, it's not like anyone knows I'm a cutter.

I'm sly, cunning, and sneaky.

I could keep a secret forever.

And I wear long shirts all the time.

People shrug it off, saying I have some sort of fetish for them.

The same fetish my brother has for flannels.

We're practically the same, but we have some huge differences.

He doesn't have to work at making friends.

He's handsome.

He's famous.

Not to mention he isn't a cutter.

I think a cutter girl is a turn-off to guys.

That's why I think Kyle broke up with me.

I didn't like to reveal any part of my body.

I don't blame him for breaking up with me.

"Katie Knight! Are you done in the bathroom yet!"

My eyes widened.

Mom was home.

She'll notice the huge, fluffy white towel with blood covered on it.

Shit shit shit shit.

I threw the towel underneath the bathroom sink and prayed to god she didn't need anything under the bathroom sink.

I'm going to have to wash that later.

"Yeah! I'm coming out now!" I yelled.

I flushed the toilet and turned the cold water on, put some soap on my hands, and scrubbed the small bits of dried blood on my hands. I wiped my hands on the green towel, the towel that hung on the back of the bathroom door, and unlocked the door and opened it. I ran to my room and slammed the door behind me, sliding against the closed door and wrapping my arms around my stomach.

Hello, my name is Katherine Marie Knight, I'm sixteen years old, and I have been cutting for about two years.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>


	2. Pinkish Scars

**So many favorites/subscribes/reviews! Just not a lot of hits. -_- Who cares! People actually like this story! :D**

**Disclaimer: Uh, really? I'm not legal yet. You really think I can own a TV show/stars? Common sense people.**

**Edit Date: November 17, 2012.**

**Status: Squeaky clean. (;**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Pinkish Scars<p>

V

V

I slowly regain consciousness and groaned. My back felt stiff as a rock and my legs were still asleep. I raised myself up with my arms, wincing as I used the bandaged one, and wobbled on unsteady feet to my bed. I balanced myself with the bed as I cracked my back and walked back and forth, trying to wake my legs up.

"Katie! Are you up yet? It's already ten o'clock!" I heard my mom shout.

"Yeah!" I yelled back. "I'll be right there!"

I sat down on my bed and stared at my bandaged wrist. I began to un-ravel it and immediately saw dried blood on random spots of my wrist. The cuts I drew yesterday were still there - why do I always say that? They'll be there forever. They'll never be completely gone.- and blood could be seen behind them. I was tempted to cut my wrist right now, but decided against it.

I'll do that later.

I grabbed two thick bracelets from the top of my dresser and slid them on my wrist. They barely covered the scars. I ran a hand through my brown hair and walked to the door. I walked inside the living room of 2J and saw four nineteen year old boys looking half-asleep and hair flying in random directions.

Except James Diamond.

No, his hair was perfect.

As it always is.

I wish my life was as perfect as his hair.

Sadly, as much as I wish for it, it doesn't come true.

"Hey Katie." Kendall mumbled, staring at the television screen as it blinked through commercials.

"Morning Kendall," I mumbled back, trying to blink away the sleep.

"Morning Katie." Logan and Carlos said as James said "Morning Kit-Kat!"

"Someone woke up on the right side of the bed." I replied hoarsely looking at James.

James shrugged. "I'm a morning person."

"Katie!" My mother said as she walked into the living room. "Go get your eggs and bacon. They're on the counter."

"Kay." I told her and walked to the kitchen.

I grabbed my plate from the counter and saw a glass of Apple juice and fork near it. I grabbed them both and headed back to the living room. I took a bite of the eggs and moaned; they were so good. "This totally isn't Mom's cooking. Who made it?"

"Guilty." James raised a hand.

"You?" I stared at him, shocked. "You made this?"

"I woke at six.." James said. "I was bored.."

"You're my personal chef now." I replied honestly and scarfed down the rest of my food.

James chuckled. "Sure, sure Kit-Kat."

The guys left to Rocque Records after they ate their breakfast and Mom went out to an audition for a commercial, so I was alone. The razor I used was laying down on my bed, staring at me and glinting silver. It was tempting me to use it and I gave in to the temptation. I grabbed it by the edge of the blade and put it on my wrist. I looked down at the pinkish scars that scarred my wrist. Before, when I was thirteen, you wouldn't have seen any of these scars. Then I turned fourteen and I took depression the wrong way and began inflicting pain on myself.

I pressed the blade in deep and sliced to the side.

I wasn't stupid.

I wasn't going to kill myself..

Yet..

Blood spilled from the wound and trailed down my forearm.

I hissed.

It hurt so much.

But it felt so good.

Another slice to my wrist.

I can't stop after just one mark.

It's too hard to stop.

Another wince.

Blood dribbled from the wounds and onto my shirt.

Ah shit.

More things to wash.

I flinched.

Memories of my father invaded my mind.

You would think after being out of my life for practically my own life I would forget about him.

I would never forget about him - Kendall wouldn't either.

Slash.

Wince.

I should stop.

This is the most I've ever cut.

I can't stop.

It's too addicting.

Another slice.

My vision began to fade.

I. Need. To. Stop.

I grabbed my mangled wrist and held it close to my chest. Blood began to drench my shirt as I dashed out of my room and to the bathroom. Black spots started to cloud my vision as I wildly looked for the extra bandages. I quickly wrapped it around my wrist and sighed in relief. I glanced down at my blood-drenched shirt and began to wobble towards the door. But then something inside of me made me stop.

Blackness overcame my vision.

I slumped against the bathroom wall and fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


	3. Selfconscious

**Y'know.. How I write about this.. You would think I'm a cutter too. Lol. But I'm not! :D Anyway.. Uhh.. Thanks for the reviews, subscribes, and favorites! You make me feel loved! :D And because of that.. I'm updating.. again.. Gosh.. I need another story.. Too much focus on this one. -_-**

**Disclaimer: And we're back to this again. -_- I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**Edit Date: November 17, 2012**

**Status: Squeaky clean (;**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Self-conscious<p>

V

I opened my eyes and glanced around me. I was in the bathroom.

What the hell?

I leaned my arm against the bathroom door and tried to stand. On my first try, I was un-successful; I just fell back to the floor. My second try, I had to put all my strength and weight on the arm that was leaned against the door. I stood up, my knees shaking, and I glanced at myself in the mirror.

I fought back a shriek.

I looked hideous.

More hideous than usual.

I looked so pale.

With my arms spread out to help balance myself, I wobbled over to the bathroom sink and gripped the counter in a death grip. I released one hand and leaned my body on the sink. I grabbed the dry towelette and put it under the sink, soaking it completely. I shut the water off and raised the towelette to my face. I wiped at the dried blood spots and watched as the towel began to turn a rusty color.

"Katie! We're home earlier! Where are you?"

The guys were home.

Fuck my life.

"I'm in the bathroom! Give me a sec!" I yelled back.

Once my face had no more stains on it, I put the rust colored towelette under the sink and began to wash my face until it turned back to its original white color. With a satisfied sigh, I unlocked the bathroom door and walked towards the living room.

(&&_&& James Diamond &&_&&)

"Alright! I'll tell Katie when she gets out. Get out of here," I yelled at my best buds.

Kendall flashed me a grin. "Thanks James! We owe ya!"

I nodded at him. "Hells yeah you do!"

Him, Logan, and Carlos laughed and skipped out of the apartment.

"Dododododo.. Now what to do until Katie gets out of the bathroom.." I said to myself, glancing around the apartment. "Well, I can play Call of Duty Black Ops.. Nah.. did that earlier.. Uhh.. Make myself a sammich? Nah... Not really that hungry."

I stopped my rambling and took out my lucky comb and mirror. "Make James Diamond even prettier? It's impossible.. but I'll try."

I ran my comb through my perfect dark brown locks and stared at my gorgeous face. "Well look at you, Mr. Sexy. You look super sexy."

I winked at myself in the mirror. "You're so sexy."

"This is why girls love you," I told mirror-James as I brushed my bangs. "Oh.. and how could I forget about the rock hard abs?"

I lifted the bottom of my shirt up and moved my mirror so that I could see their rock-hard glory. I poked at the muscles as I flexed. "So sexy."

**(Hahahaha! I'm done. I'm done. If I write anymore my mom is going to send me to the crazy house. That's how bad I was laughing.)**

I heard footsteps walk towards the living room and immediately I dropped my shirt and quickly put my mirror and lucky comb in my back pocket.

"Hey James." Katie said as she walked in the room. She glanced around and looked at me. "Where's everyone?"

"Carlos, Kendall, and Logan went to Fun Burger to go get some food. They were dying of hunger." I replied.

"Oh." She answered back.

I noticed she had a bandage cast on her wrist. "Hey, what's up with your wrist?"

I saw Katie's eyes drift down to it and her eyes widened.

(&&_&& Katie Knight &&_&&)

"Hey, what's up with your wrist?"

I looked down at the seemingly innocent bandage cast. My eyes widened. I should of covered it or something! "Oh.. Umm.. I fell on it weird and I sprained it."

"Did you go see a doctor about it?" James asked me, concerned.

"Yeah.. I had Dr. Hollywood look at it.." I lied, looking everywhere but at James.

"You should have gone to another doctor. You know how Dr. Hollywood is," James mildly scolded me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "He did pretty good. He gave me this make-shift cast," I pointed to it. "he just said I can't grab anything with it for a while."

"Oh." James said. "Well.. Do you want to head down to the pool for a while? You can put your bathing suit on and get a tan - Your skin is so pale." He admitted, running a finger across my pale cheek.

"NO!" I shouted, and then coughed. "I mean.. uhh.. I was down there earlier.. and.. I don't want to head back down there.. um.. you know.. because the guys might be back in a little while," I finished lamely.

James raised an eyebrow. "Okay then. How about we play a little game of Black Ops?"

".. Sure.." I said.

(&&_&& Normal POV &&_&&)

"Okay." Katie said, getting up from the spot on her couch and walking over to the console and grabbed the black controller, pressing the middle button and turning it on.

James grabbed a controller that laid on top of the Xbox.

On the Xbox the circle began to brighten up and another line appeared on the console saying that James' controller was on. He ran over to the couch and sat down. The X-Box was already on the Call of Duty screen so he just pressed 'start'. Katie plopped down on the couch as James went into the multi-player lobby. He waited for Katie to press 'A' before he went into the matchmaking lobbies and pressed 'Team Death Match'.

As soon as he clicked it, instantly he and Katie were in a lobby full of gamers and the countdown to start the match was starting. Katie was customizing her guns while James headed to the kitchen to go get himself and Katie a water bottle. Soon, the match began.

... Let's just say they weren't ready for gunshots, grenades, claymores, stickies, and airstrikes of Katie Knight and James Diamond.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>


	4. Lies in a Truth of Dare Game

**Aw. Love you guys. :D I'm updating again.. Yes.. Again.. Except this is a Hey-It's-10:40pm-Update. Yup. I like typing in the dark. Plus.. It's not hot anymore.. Cuz.. Like.. the sun is down.. and I really hate it.. stupid blazing sun! It's actually cooler.. and you get cooled off fast if you have a bunch of fans on you like I do.. Hehe..**

**Disclaimer: -_- I hate this part. I don't own. Sadly. I'm gonna go cry in my corner. With a fan on me. :D**

**Edit Date: November 17, 2012**

**Status:**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Lies in a Truth of Dare Game<p>

V

V

(&&_&& Katie Knight &&_&&)

"Truth or dare, Kendall?"

I asked my brother, an evil look in my 'innocent' brown eyes.

Kendall shifted his eyes from mine, looking left then right. I could see James from the corner of my eye mouthing 'Dare!' to Kendall while out of the other corner of my eye I saw Logan mouthing 'True!'. Poor Kendall. This was a tough decision. I look at Carlos and saw him daydreaming. What's up? Carlos never daydreams.. unless..

He has a girl on his mind!

_The girl is probably prettier than you._

Ugh. Voices are back. Great.

_Nice to see you too._

Go away. I cut enough already.

_You never cut enough. You're still alive, aren't you?_

Whatever. Leave me alone.

_I'll be back._

"Katie? Did you hear me? I said dare." Kendall said, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh. Sorry. Zoned out for a while. You took _so _long to answer. See, you even made Carlos go into daydream land," I pointed out.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Well _sorry_."

"Whatever. Umm.. I dare you to.. uhh.. Prank call Gustavo." I said with a small smirk on my face.

"Oh god. No no no no no no no. Gustavo will torture me with harmonies. Give me a different dare, please!" Kendall pleaded.

I cuffed my hands around my ear. "What's that? Is that a chicken I hear?"

On cue, James and Logan began to make chicken sounds. "Bawk? Ba-ba-ba-ba-bawk!" **(Sorry for my lame try at a chicken sound on a computer. It's difficult!)**

Kendall sent a glare my way. Oh how he hated to be called a chicken. Plus, it was a blow at his ego. Suddenly, the glare was wiped off his face like a tornado through a town. "We don't have Gustavo's number. We can't call him."

I gave him a 'Do you think I'm stupid?' look. "Gustavo put his and Kelly's numbers in your phone. Grow some ba-" Seeing Kendall's glare, I stopped. "bacon on a tree! Yeah.. Uh.. Just call Gustavo!"

Grumbling, Kendall unwillingly brought out his phone and scrolled down his contact list for Gustavo's number. He pressed 'send' and waited on the line.

"Hello?" Gustavo Rocque's voice came out of the phone, his voice laced with sleep.

"Umm.." Kendall looked at me as if saying 'What do I do?'.

"Tell him you fantasize about him!" I mouthed to him.

Kendall's eyes widened. He then spoke in a husky, low tone. "Gustavo.. I fantasize about you.. I love you sunglasses.. I love how your legs move in those sweats..."

James, Logan, Carlos, and I fought the urge to bust out laughing.

"What the hell?" We heard Gustavo mumbled. "Kendall?"

Kendall's eyes widened. Oh crap.

"No.. This is Pizza Hut." He said in a 'girly' voice.

"That's your girly voice, Kendall. You're busted, dog. Next time you try to prank call someone, block the number." Gustavo yawned. "Oh, and you have harmonies tomorrow. Don't call me back either. I need my beauty sleep." He hung up.

"Aww damn the world!" Kendall groaned.

"Dude, you're stupid." Carlos commented. Everyone turned to stare at him. "WHAT? You always block your number when prank-calling someone.."

"Anyway.. Katie, truth or dare?" Kendall asked me.

"... Truth." I replied. I knew of Kendall's scary dares. No way I'm saying dare.

"How did you hurt your wrist?" Kendall asked, staring at my bandage wrist.

"Oh.. Umm.. I walked into a door.." I lied. Gosh, I really should cover this stupid thing!

"I thought you said you fell on it?" James said.

"Oh.. I did.. I hit the door and fell down on it.." I lied badly. Damn you James.

"Okay then.. James, you're up."

"Alright, Carlos.. truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to lick the bottom of Kendall's foot."

"EWW!" Carlos and Kendall screamed in unison.

"Dares a dare, bro." James said. "Carlos."

Carlos gulped loudly and lowered his face to Kendall's foot. Kendall was looking away, looking at everything but Carlos. Carlos grimaced at Kendall's foot and swiftly licked it. Kendall shivered while Carlos had his hands on his tongue and making 'pah-pah-pah-pah!' noises.

"That was so gross." Carlos announced. "You are evil, James."

James flashed him a grin. "I try."

"Logan.. truth or dare?" Carlos gave him a sly smirk.

"Truth." Logan looked nervous.

"How far have you and Camille gone in your relationship?" If possible, the smirk got bigger.

Logan's eyes widened.

My eyes widened. "Ew! I don't wanna know! I don't wanna know! Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah!" I covered my ears.

I saw Logan's mouth move and cheers from the guys. I uncovered my ears. I thought I was safe. Obviously, I wasn't.

"Man, I can't believe you and Camille had-"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!" I shouted, covering my ears again.

"Sorry Katie." Logan apologized. "Anyway, Katie, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I replied.

"Who do you think is the hottest member of Big Time Rush?" Logan asked.

I bit my lip. "I cannot answer."

"Come on Katie~" He sang.

"Uhh.." I mumbled a name.

He cuffed his ear. "What was that?"

I mumbled it again.

"What?" He said again.

"JAMES!" I practically shouted.

He pouted. "Am I second at least?"

"Sure, sure."

"Yay!"

From the corner of my eye I saw Kendall mumbled something into James's ear. James's face was flushed scarlet.

Oh god, what did my brother do now?

* * *

><p><strong>Fin. <strong>


	5. Shocking Discovery

**Gosh. You people rush me. -_- I just barely woke up (It's 12:05.. btw..) and I click to see the reviews and they're all 'Update now!' and I just -_-. So. You impatient people, here's your daily update.**

**Disclaimer: ... I don't own. But I want to own. Haha. Owned.**

**Edit Date: November 17, 2012**

**Status; Squeaky Clean (;**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Shocking Discovery<p>

V

(&&_&& James Diamond &&_&&)

What Kendall said to me during the Truth or Dare game kept replaying itself over my mind.

"Even if Katie thinks you're the hottest Big Time Rush member, I do not want you making any moves on her. You understand? You're my best friend - she's my little sister. I know what you do outside of this apartment, Diamond. You'll be stupid to think that I'm going to let you do that to my sister. Now.. Any moves on my sister and I'll make sure you'll never have kids again."

Why did Kendall think I would actually _flirt _with Katie?

She's like a little sister to me.

_Ha._

Oh god. Voices? Really?

_I'm your flirting conscious. So shut up. You know you want Katie. That's why you always teased her about having a crush on her - when it was the other way around. _

That's so coool! I have a flirting conscious! And people have conscious that tell them right and wrong! This was so much cooler!

_Stop avoiding the subject._

I'm not avoiding the conversation.

_Yes you_ are.

What are you? My mother?

_No. Didn't you hear me? I'm your flirting conscious. Gosh, you're stupid._

I'm not stupid! You're stupid! I'm ignoring you now.

_Fine!_

Fine!

I blocked the voice from my head and plopped down on the couch. I flipped the television on and began to channel surf. I had it on MTV at one point, but then flipped it because the 'Teach Me How To Dougie' song played.

R.I.P. Mante Ray Talbert.

Somehow, I ended up at channel 28 and saw a PBS kids cartoon.

Memories.

Shaking my head, I started my channel surf journey again and landed on the military channel. A guy was shooting a huge gun - Its scary-looking!- and I let out a girlish scream when the gun hit the target.

It sounded so loud!

Somehow, during my girlish screaming, the channel changed and Barney, the dinosaur who gave me so many nightmares, was on the television.

Sure, he didn't scare me now, but he gave me nightmares as a little kid. I mean, like, really? Who would think of having a huge, purple, talking dinosaur on a kids show? Don't adults know that little kids think dinosaurs are scary -which they are- and fearful?

I groaned in frustration.

Ergh. I should of gotten up earlier to go with Carlos and Logan to the movies.

Sighing, I got up from my seat on the couch, after turning off the television, and began to aimlessly walk around in circles. I almost tripped over the carpet twice.

Who am I kidding?

I fell those two times.

I had the rug burns to prove it.

Who can I bug?

Kendall with Jo.. Camille is at an audition.. Guitar Dude is immune to my bugging-skills.. The Jenifers would somehow hurt my feelings if I bugged them.. Lightning would just lick my pretty face.. Tyler is probably hiding from his freakish mother.. Steven was probably doing something.. Sunblock girl would slap me.. Mr. Bitters, Gustavo, Griffin, and Kelly would probably just yell at me.. Buddah Bob is just weird.. Mrs. Knight is probably out at an audition..

.. That leaves only Katie.

My eyes lit up in amusement.

_You mean your eyes lit up, showing love.._

I thought I blocked your voice.

_You can never block a voice._

You liar!

_... You're too weird for your own good._

... Shut up!...

Thankfully, the voice took my advice. I rubbed my rug burns, hissing as I did, and walked to Katie's room. Some music that I never heard before blared from her room. I knocked on her door.

"Kit-Kat?"

No reply.

I knocked again. "Kit-Kat?"

Silence.

"Katiee?"

Shrugging. I opened the door. As I opened it, I yelled. "You know, you should lower your music so that you can hear people trying to-"

What I saw next was shocking. Katie Knight, Kendall's sixteen year old sister, was holding a razor in her hand and slashing at her wrist, her fingers scarlet and her 'sprained' wrist dripping blood. She had this sad smile plastered on her face as she slashed at her wrist again.

Oh god.

"K-Katie?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>


	6. I Promise

**Oh god. Lemme eat my pizza, will you! I logged into fanfiction, munching on the crust, and looked at the reviews. 48. 48. I wanna eat my pizza. But no. I will stare at it while I'm writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I do own my pizza. Oh wait. Do I own my pizza if I ordered it from Pizza Hut? This is confusing. -_-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: I Promise<p>

V

(&&_&& James Maslow Is MINE &&_&&)

(&&_&& Katie Knight &&_&&)

Men. They're stupid.

Slash.

Think they're better than women.

Wince.

They think its okay to text the girl you broke up with a month ago and flaunt your new girlfriend off to her.

Slash.

Men.

Hiss.

They think its okay to date your use-to-be best friend.

Slash.

Evil little men.

Hiss. Wince.

And look what I'm doing to stop thinking about it. I'm cutting.

Chuckle.

And I'm still remembering what he said.

Slash.

"Oh and my girlfriend, Sarah, is so sweet. She makes a picnic for us and we go out to the Palm Woods park and spend our whole day laughing with each other."

Slash.

"She's like my soul mate, or imprint, as Jacob Black would say. Gosh, I love her."

Slash.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Katie? Oh, never mind. I know you don't. You hibernate in that apartment with your brother and his three friends. What do you guys do when hes gone? Foursome? Scandalous."

Slash.

I want to kill him.

_Cut deeper._

She's heeere.

_Deeper._

I don't want to kill myself.. yet..

_Cut deeper and you forget the pain.._

Tempting.

_Do it.. Forget the pain.. Do it.._

I looked at the glimmering blade.

_Cut deeper!_

I brought the blade down and sliced. Blood oozed out of the deep cut.

"K-Katie?"

My eyes widened. James.

"W-W-W-What are you doing? S-S-Stop!" He yelled at me.

I dropped the blade. I just stared at the deep cut that bleed crimson blood.

Kyle.

_He didn't make you do it, Katie. I did. _

He made me do it.

_No, my darling, you just give into the temptation too quickly._

Kyle. Made. Me. Use. It.

_Denial doesn't get you anywhere._

I felt my body next to James' hot body. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my hair. "Why would you do this to yourself, Kit-Kat?"

Why did I do this to myself?

James put his chin on the top of my head. I know he was staring at my bleeding wrist. He released one hand from my waist and grabbed my hand. He looked at the bleeding wrist and cursed. He easily lifted me with one arm and took me to the bathroom. I heard him mumble something under his breath as he placed me on the counter.

"Y'know, I'm not defenseless.." I told him. "I can do it.."

He looked back at me and shook his head. He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed out the roll of bandages. He closed the cabinet and placed them on the empty side of the bathroom sink counter.

He turned on the cold water on. "How long have you been cutting?"

I mumbled the answer to his question. He gripped my hand and started to put it under the water.

"What?" He asked me.

"Two years!" I yelled in his face.

"Oh Katie," He cooed, rubbing soothing circle on my lower back as he washed the blood from my wrist.

"Don't give me your pity." I snarled.

He didn't reply back.

I hissed. Cold water hurt against the wound. James shifted his eyes to me and kissed my forehead. The spot he kissed burned.

"I, James David Diamond, promise I will cure you, Katherine Marie Knight, from cutting."

"I don't want to be a burden." I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "How can you say that? Your anything but a burden."

"Yes I am!" I shouted at him. "Look at what your doing to me? Your cleaning my wrist, how can I not be a burden? And give me that," I grabbed the roll of bandages he had in his hand.

I began to un-ravel it but James took it away from me. He put one hand in the back of my head and one finger under my chin. I stared into his mesmerizing hazel eyes. "Katie, your not a burden. Your anything but a burden. I'm doing this because I care for you. Your not going to be alone in this anymore, alright? I'm going to help your through this. I WILL stop you from cutting."

"But James-"

"Katie!" He yelled. "Stop rejecting me! I'm going to HELP you! Just.. Look," He moved his hand that was in back of my head to shift my gaze to look at my wrist. "this isn't suppose to be on anyone's wrist. People that have that need help, but they don't know how to say it. I know you like being independent but Katie, you need help. You need my help."

I felt tears behind my eyes. I croaked, "James.."

He kissed my cheek. "I'm going to help you, Katie Knight. Nothing will stop me."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

**The ending was cute. Well.. Where James said he would help... && since it's 4 o'clock.. If I get 60 reviews, I'll do one of those Hey-I'm-Updating-At-12am updates. But even if I don't get it you know I update the next day. You guys are too spoiled. -_- **

**PS: Would you guys like it if I made a time-travel fic? Well.. This is the summary I got for it.. I just haven't wrote it.. All Katie Knight was doing was pushing people in the right direction - how she saw it all go down. Will she screw-up the timeline and be stuck in the past forever? Oh god. That's a crappy summary. But.. Eh.**


	7. The Past and Baby Steps

**Note: Don't have your mom meet your NICE friends. Coz, in the end, she'll pick them over you && let them do whatever they want to you. Like, I don't know.. Kidnap you after you eat your pizza and then bring you home exhausted at one o'clock a.m.**

**I just barely woke up.. so shut up.. leave me alone.. I updated in the morning.. Yeah. For a second I had to think about it. But then I got blinded by the sun. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Except I do own my Chips Ahoy cookies. Yum. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: The Past and Baby Steps<p>

V

(&&_&& James Maslow Is Mine &&_&&)

(&&_&& James Diamond &&_&&)  
>) The Next Day (<p>

How I was able to sleep through the night I did not know.

How I was able to not squeal the second biggest secret in my life I did not know.

Memories resurface.

I bit my bottom lip.

Just..

It brought memories.

Bad memories.

The memories I shoved the back of my mind.

They dwell in the pits of darkness in my mind.

But now they were starting to crawl to the front of my mind.

I pushed them back into their spots.

But they just came back.

I ran a hand through my hair.

I wish I never did what I did.

But I still did it.

I was bad.

I didn't get help.

How I was able to stop I did not know.

Maybe the power of friendship?

No.

Willpower?

No.

There was another reason to it.

Why did I stop?

Ah.

My dream came true.

The dream I wanted to come true before I started.

... And the cause of why I did it.

How the two intertwined with each other was strange.

You would think I'm nuts.

Sighing, I grabbed my 'lucky' comb and began to brush my brown locks.

This is why I want to help Katie.

I want to help someone who had the similar problem I had.

I wanted to give her the help no one gave to me.

I wanted to be her rock.

Maybe more.

No.

I want to help her.

... Just to settle the inner demons inside my head.

Just to settle the past memories.

Just to reach out to her.

Something no one did for me.

Not my parents.

Kendall.

Logan.

Carlos.

Cousins.

Aunts.

Uncles.

No one.

Except myself.

I wish I had the extra help.

It was so hard to quit.

It helped get rid of the pain.

It helped get rid of the constant yelling that went through my house.

My 'suppose' safe haven.

That's why I was never there half of the time.

Yet there was another reason to it.

Except I never found out.

How I ever found out about the bad habit I did not know.

No one I knew did it.

Because they were normal.

They didn't have the same problems I did.

They didn't have to hide what they felt.

Like I did.

Every smile disguised my pain.

It still does to this day.

No one will ever see me shed a tear.

No one will ever see my pain.

No one will ever know of my ex-problem.

But now.. I just want to curl up into a ball and cry.

To know that someone has gone through the similar pain I've gone through..

It's scary.

Except Katie's marks fade.

Mine didn't.

And they still haven't.

I, James David Diamond, am an ex-burner.

(&&_&& Katie Knight &&_&&)

It was already twelve o'clock when James exited the room Carlos and him shared. His eyes scanned the room and his eyes met mine. Kendall was gone on one of his morning strolls, Logan was making breakfast, and Carlos was.. actually I don't know what Carlos was doing. James walked over to me and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hey." I answered back.

"You ready for your first day of no-cutting?" He whispered it in my ear.

I bit my lip.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. So, come on." He stood up and offered me a hand.

I gladly took it.

We walked back to my room. My room was slightly dark, only small bits of light came out through the window blinds. James opened it so that the room was covered in the sun's rays.

So much blood splatters.

James chuckled. "Now I see why this room is always dark."

That wasn't the reason.

James turned the window blinds so that the room was dimmed. He began looking around my room for something.

My razor.

I shifted from foot-to-foot nervously. Was he going to take my razor from me?

_Of course, you dummy. _

But..

_It doesn't matter if he takes your razor. You have other sharp objects in the house. Like, a kitchen knife. When James isn't in the apartment you can get one of them and still cut yourself. James will never know._

No. I won't do that. I _want_ to stop cutting.

_Wanting. Ah, wanting. Sometimes you want what you cannot stop, what you can't control. _

I will stop.

_Will is what you need. Willpower. You don't possess it. You do everything _I _tell you to. _

A growl formed from my throat.

You don't control me. I do what I want.

_Whatever stops the tears, darling._

I glared at the abyss of nothing-ness in front of me.

"Katie, you okay?" James asked, shaking me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I lied. "Peachy."

_Liar._

"It'll get better." He reassured me. "It'll go away."

_I'll never go away. I'm here with you forever._

He knows about the voices? What the hell.

He searched my closet, dresser, and under my bed for my razor. He didn't find it.

It's under the mattress.

He thinks I would put in the obvious places.

"Aha." He said, pulling my razor out. I saw the tip of his finger red.

He poked himself with the blade.

Hah.

_You know you want to be the one bleeding._

Shut up.

_Denial._

"Now Katie," He said, coming up to me. He shined the temptation blade in my face. "You, will not see this anymore. You will not use anymore." He walked towards my window and opened it. A breeze came out from the window. He dropped the razor and it fell.

He's lucky I live where a bunch of plants are. He could of killed someone with that blade.

_Like how you were going to kill yourself?_

Shut up.

He closed the window and patted my head like a dog. "Good Katie. You didn't run towards me when I dropped it and hurt my face- I mean try to grab the blade from my hand. That's a start."

I'm totally going to go look for that blade after. It landed in dirt and knowing him he won't get it later.

What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Now." James said. "We're going to get something to distract you from feeling the urge to cut. Come with me."

I followed him as we exited my room and towards his room. He opened the door and shut it after I walked in. He walked towards his dresser and began making a racket as he searched for something. I tapped my foot as he groaned in frustration.

Whatever he's looking for he didn't find.

"Since I can't find it.. Uh.." James said. "We're gonna have to just do this."

"Do what?" I asked.

"Every time you cut, I'll make a mark on my body." James said.

"What? No! No! I won't let you do that!" I shouted at him.

James just looked at me. "This will make you fight the urge better.. You won't cut knowing someone else will suffer too."

"James.." I said.

He looked annoyed. "Look, Katie, I believe in you. I know you won't cut. I know you won't. So why don't you just trust yourself not to?"

"Because I don't think I'm strong enough." I confessed, wrapping my arms around myself.

"You don't need to be strong, Katie." He said.

He started to walk over to me. "All you need to do is block the voice from your head."

"But it's so-"

".. Hard. I know. You just got to try, okay?" He wrapped his arms around me when he reached me. "All you gotta do is try."

Tears began to drip down my cheeks. "James.."

"Just try for me, Katie." He sighed. "I know you can do it. And I'm going to beat you every step of the way to recovery."

I sniffled loudly. "But-"

"It just takes baby steps." He interrupted. "You just have to put one foot in front of the other to do it."

"But-"

"No buts, Katie. You can do it. You just gotta believe in yourself, like I believe in your. You can't give into the pressure that voice is giving you." He said.

"The voice.. How did you-"

"Just.. Trust me."

"Thanks James," I mumbled into his shirt.

He rubbed my mid-back. "You're welcome, Katie."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

**Bwahahah. Didn't expect the beginning, did ya? Bwahaha. (:**

**And.. If you haven't noticed.. I have fun writing the voices in Katie's head. Sadistic much? Haha (:**

**I'm writing the next chapter after I upload this coz I'm bored. And, wow. 81 reviews! It's like "OMFG NO WAYYY." So. Uh. Uh. I'll try to update one more time today. Gosh. It seems like these chapters are coming oh-so-quickly. I mean, look, I'm almost at Chapter Ten and this story just came out three-four days ago? Kinda shocks you when you think about it. Usually I take forever to finish a story. Like, it takes two-three months to finish. **

**PS: My mother wants to know what I do on my laptop. She wants to read my stories. My eyes were like O.O and I yelled "No!". **

**Review?**


	8. Kendall

**Heh. I woke up at 1:30 pm. My mom was like "You sure can sleep." and I just mumbled something (I don't even know what I said!) and got up to go get some water.**

**Disclaimer: I'm A Fool &I Know It~ Oh god. Chris Brown's song Should've Kissed You is in my head. -_- I don't that or Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Kendall<p>

V

(&&_&& James Maslow Is Mine &&_&&)

(&&_&& Kendall Knight &&_&&)

I wasn't hanging out with my best friends as much as we had before we finished our second album.

We all sort of drifted apart, except for the days we all stayed at the Palm Woods, had a game night, or went to Rocque Records..

... But those days were rare.

Hollywood was starting to catch up with us.

As much as I hated to admit it, it was.

Girlfriends, rumors, and secrets started to wallow us whole.

I hated it.

Yet, I still hung out with Jo, my girlfriend.

But even our relationship began to slowly tumble apart.

She's spending whatever second I'm not with her with Jett.

The guy who is mesmerized by her looks.

And me?

I didn't care as much as I would of before.

I would of probably beaten him up for even staring at her for a second, but now..

I don't care.

With my spare time, I hit the gym or hockey ring.

You're probably thinking, why are you? Wouldn't you rather spend time with your friends or little sister?

I probably would of been at home, but something happened over a week ago.

When I was playing hockey with one of the guys, Devon, I felt eyes watching my every move. Every movement I did as I skated pass him, I felt those eyes following me. When I slammed the puck into the goal, Devon congratulated me and skated off to the locker room. Yet, I stayed there practicing. Those eyes still followed me. When I started to skate towards the locker room, someone put their hand on my shoulder. He introduced himself to me and I almost fainted on him.

He was Dany Heatley, _the _Dany Heatley.

He offered me a spot on Minnesota Wild, saying I had potential and skill to be on Minnesota Wild. He gave me a card and told me I had a week to respond back.

He, with a smile on his face, left me staring at his departing figure.

_The _Dany Heatley asked me if I wanted to be on Minnesota Wild, the best and most awesomest Hockey team in the whole entire world.

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face - I was too goddamn happy.

I wanted to call Dany back and say I accept, but..

James' dream.

If I left, he'd be crush.

His dream would end.

He would have to go back to Minnesota.

And Logan, Carlos, Katie, and my mother would have to move back too.

I wanted to so badly accept.

Yet, I couldn't.

I couldn't dare seeing my crazy _family _sad.

As I opened my wallet, the business card stared back at me. The numbers were so easy to remember - they were stuck in my head.

626-904-6820.

The number rolled around in my mind.

Should I accept?

Or should I decline?

I had to decide, and _now_.

Tomorrow was my deadline.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

**So.. Nothing really going on in this chapter. Kind of boring if you think about it. So.. yeah... Blah.. So short.. Then again.. Some people messaged me saying 'Kendall is never at apartment 2J! Where is he?' so.. yeah.. but don't worry.. One of those rare 'moments' is next chapter... So, expect everyone there.. maybe even Mama Knight..**

**Hey, do me a favor, check out Big Time Pixiez by VenetianPrincess091. It's pretty cool.. mysterious.. yeah. I know a couple of you don't like stories with OCs, but just try it out? It seems good for a start. Oh, then go over to Logan Henderson Is Mine story, The Ultimate Hannah Montana. I love it, somehow. :) But don't worry ScienceFantasy, your still my favorite! ;D**

**Review?**


	9. At Least Your Not A Llama!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DIS. :) That didn't make sense.. ehem.. I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**Warning: Under-age Drinking? Yeah.. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: At Least Your Not A Llama!<p>

V

(&&_&& James Maslow Is Mine &&_&&)

(&&_&& Normal &&_&&)

Kendall, Logan, Carlos, James, and Katie's legs bounced in nervous-ness. Mrs. Knight, Katie and Kendall's mother, called them for a family meeting and that usually meant bad news.

"What do you think she called this for?" Katie asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Logan shrugged.

"Carlos, you didn't do anything stupid, right?" Katie looked at him.

Carlos widened his eyes. "I didn't do anything!"

".. Okay then.." Katie said. "Why did she call this meeting?"

Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James shrugged.

"Alright." Jenifer Knight walked inside the living room of 2J. "I know your all worried about why I called you guys here.."

At this, they all nodded. Family meetings meant bad news.

"Well.." Mrs. Knight took a seat on the rocking chair. "You guys didn't do anything, not even Carlos this time.."

At this, Carlos sighed in relief.

"Well, I'm decided I'm going back to Minnesota." Mama Knight announced.

"WHAT?" Kendall, Logan, Katie, James, and Carlos yelled in unison. "WHY?"

"You guys know right from wrong, left to right or at least some of you," She glanced at Carlos who pouted. "but you don't need me anymore. I was thinking about taking Katie back with me but I went, hell, why? She's mature and responsible enough to take care of herself."

At this, James glanced at Katie, who looked at James.

"Anyway.. I miss my friends, and.. I even miss the diner back home. So, while I'm gone, watch out for Katie, will you Logan, Carlos, Kendall, and James?"

"Of course." Kendall, Logan, and Carlos replied.

"I already am." James mumbled as he spied a look at Katie.

"Anyone else want to share anything in this family meeting?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Kendall raised a hand. "I do."

"Okay then, tell us," Mrs. Knight folded her hands in her lap.

"Umm.." Kendall cleared his throat. "_The _Dany Heatley asked me if I wanted to join Minnesota Wild when he saw me practicing at the rink."

Carlos, Logan, and James' eyes widened. "WHAT? No way!"

Kendall showed a small smile. "He did. He said he liked my hockey skills and said he could see them on the team. He gave me a week for my decision.. My deadline is tomorrow."

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Carlos shouted at him, but then apologized after he saw Mama Knight mouth 'Language'. "Call him up and tell him you accept!"

"But.. Big Time Rush.." He glanced at James. "Your dream.."

James shrugged at him. "Dude, put yourself first for a change. Accept it. If Gustavo disbands Big Time Rush, I can get a solo career or model with my hands," When he mentioned his hands, he wiggled his fingers. "Carlos can become a police officer," At this Carlos grinned. "and Logan can go be a doctor like he wanted to be. I mean, Dr. Hollywood _did _tell Logan he can refer him to a great medical school."

Logan smiled sheepishly. "Well.."

"Then it's official!" Carlos slapped his hands on his thighs. "Kendall accepts the offer!"

"But what about Katie?" Kendall looked at his sister. "What will you do?"

Katie tilted her head to the side, thinking. "Well.. I'll probably be an actress.."

That is, if my scars don't show, Katie thought to herself. Hm.. A singing career sounds better.

"No.. I'll be a singer." She reassured him.

"Alright then," Kendall said, getting out his Blackberry. "I'll call Dany up."

A whoop of applause rained down on him.

(&&_&& Time-Skip, Two Hours Later &&_&&)

"Well.. Since mom is asleep.." Kendall said, opening the door to apartment 2J, carrying a 12-pack case of red wine. "I thought we can have a little fun together.. for the last time.."

Katie raised an eyebrow from her seat near James. "Where did this rebel-ness come from?"

"Loosen up," Kendall rolled his eyes. "Anyway, everyone take one."

As Kendall sat down near Logan, after he grabbed a wine bottle, he grabbed white picture cards from his pocket and five bandannas.

"Ooo!" James squealed, clapping his hands. "Bandannas! Bandannas! Can I have the red one?"

"Of course you would get excited over bandannas." Carlos mumbled under his breath.

James pouted. "Hush."

"Okay.. So this is what we're gonna do.." Kendall said as he passed the bandannas around. "Each of you are going to get a white card. You can't look at it, but everyone else can. Anyway.. Your going to wrap the bandanna around your head and slip your card in it, but leave it a little out so we can see the picture. Oh, and you have twelve guesses to guess what you are. Every guess you get wrong, you have to take a drink of your wine."

"Why does it seem like you got this from a movie?" Logan and Katie asked.

"Because I did. Now lemme explain the consequences." Kendall said.

Carlos huffed. "Fine."

"If any of you tell the person what they have, your disqualified and you have to chug your whole bottle of wine. Also, you have can only guess what you think you are twelve times. If you don't guess what you are in those twelve times, you have to chug the rest of your wine."

"So, we're pretty much going to end up drunk anyway?" James asked.

"Pretty much. That's why it's called D.Y.G." Kendall replied but then explained his answer when he saw everyone's confusion. "Drunken Yeti Game."

"Oh." They responded.

"Okay, I'm going to pass around the cards." Kendall announced as he began to pass them around.

Katie couldn't help but glance at her card when no one was looking. She was a freakin' Barbie doll.

_Cheater.. _

Shut up.

"I don't like this game. I'm a barbie doll.." Katie sighed as Kendall began to pour the wine into the wine glasses that he got as they settled the cards inside their bandannas.

"Well, at least your not a llama!" James shouted.

"I'm a flippin' BARBIE doll. BARBIE. You know how much that makes me want to BARF?" Katie yelled, shouting at him. "I'd pick a llama over a barbie doll ANY day."

"But a barbie doll has a comb.. and brush.. and a mirror!" James argued. "A llama just drools.. and sheds.. and has milk!"

"I thought that was alpacas." Katie thought for a moment, then suddenly stopped. "Blah! What am I saying..."

"We should change cards." James concluded.

"Deal." Katie shook his hand.

"Deal." James shook her hand back.

"Guys, you do know we just heard what you said and.. There's no card switching in D.Y.G." Logan, Kendall, and Carlos replied. "We'll know if you switch, and.. your both disqualified. You know what you are."

"Damn it." James and Katie sighed. "What do we have to do?"

"Drink the rest of your glass in one gulp." Kendall answered back. "Sorry little sis, your gonna be drunk off your ass later on."

"Why did we even pick this game? I'm underage." Katie questioned.

"... Cuz your playing this game with 18 year olds.. duh.." Carlos replied.

"But your underage too." Katie said.

"You know what, shut up!" Carlos pouted. "Just stop trying to get out of your shot!"

Katie frowned. "Fine."

Katie and James drank their glass, wincing as the burning liquid slid down their throat, and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

**No cutting.. sigh.. Well.. Later on in like.. five chapters.. something is gonna happen.. Bwaha. But.. next chapter.. do you want me to continue this or just skip to the next day where Katie looks for the knife? Oops.. spoiled it.. :l**

**Darn. Have any of you heard The Big Bang by Rock Mafia featuring Miley Cyrus? It's pretty good.. I liked the music video.. It's creepy. :)**

**Review? :) They encourage me to update faster..**


	10. Drunken Romance

**Aww.. It's James Maslow's Birthday! :) So, I decided, hell why not have SOME JATIE in this chapter? But, then, y'know, it's gonna be forgotten 'coz they both drunk. So, no progress still. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I wanna own Kendall Schmidt, Logan Henderson, Ciara Bravo, James Maslow, Carlos Pena Jr., and everyone else that is in Big Time Rush, but I don't.**

**Warning: Underage Drinking? Yeah.. Touching? Maybe.. Fluff? Unless you count it as Drunken Fluff..**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Drunken Romance<p>

V

(&&_&& James Maslow Is Mine &&_&&)

(&&_&& Katie Knight &&_&&)

Everything was hazy.

I could barely see what I was doing.

Kendall was dancing like a stripper on the table, Logan was undressing himself, Carlos was just looking as hyper as he was, and James kept moving his hand to my inner thigh. But, after my last attempt, he stopped. I know I was pretty much smashed, but hell, I wasn't going to be doing the same idiotic stuff as Kendall and Logan.

-Shiver-

That's gonna scar me.

"Dude, I'm going to sleep." Kendall whined. "I drunk way more than what I brought."

"Stupid Carlos.. stealing booze from Bitters.." Logan replied.

"Hey, I know you know you liked that shit, and.." Carlos slurred. "We gotta party HARDCORE."

".. True.." Logan and Kendall said.

"Shush," I rubbed my temples.

"Already having a hang-over, Kit-Kat?" James teased me.

"Shudda up." I replied. "I am going to go to bed. Goodnight."

I tried to walk, but ended falling into James' lap.

"Fail." Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James called out.

"Oh shut up," I mumbled, burying my head in James' shoulder. I mumbled into James' shoulder. "I'm falling asleep here. Goodnight."

James patted my hair. "Night."

"Aww.. Katie and James.." Carlos cooed.

"Shut up, you idiot," James hissed. "She's just drunk."

Logan wiggled his eyebrows. "Take advantage of her?"

"Oh god, Kendall-" I felt James' head shift. "He isn't here to back me up. Hmph. Well, I'm not going to take advantage of her.."

"Sure, we know your relationship with pretty girls.." Logan and Carlos replied.

"Yeah, but Katie's different." James argued.

Aw.

_Darling, you know he's lying.. Your nothing but a waste of space.._

Shut up. Go away - forever.

_Never._

Haven't you heard 'Never Say Never' by Justin Bieber?

_Your such a child, your not a woman.. This is why James' doesn't like you.. He goes for real women.. Women that don't cute and actually have a butt and have boobs._

Shut up.

_You know if I do, it's only for a while.._

Go. Away.

_... Fine.. See you tomorrow, or later.._

Good riddance.

"Katie?" James whispered in my ear. "Are you alright?"

I didn't even notice I was clenching James' arms. "Yeah.. Sorry.."

I'm turning into the ultimate liar.. I lie about everything..

"Come on, it's just us now Katie.. Logan and Carlos left while you were arguing with your voice.."

"I can't hide anything from you.. Even when I'm drunk.."

"That's good.. Because now.. I can ask you.. Have you cut?"

"No."

"Good."

"Why did you want to know?"

At this point, he had his head in my hair as we talked. "Because.. when I -" He gulped. "Never mind."

"Don't lie." I slurred. "What's wrong?"

"You just.. You just can't know.." James replied.

"Why? Why can't I? You know about my biggest secret.."

"Yeah, but that's because I found you doing that.. Mine, on the other hand.."

"Just, just tell me.."

"No, Katie."

"If I was really your friend, you would tell me."

"Katie.."

"Are we friends or not?"

"Of course, but Katie.."

"FRIENDS TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING."

"I.."

"You what?"

"I can't do this." He sighed.

I wiggled out of his embrace. "Then we aren't as close as I thought we were.."

"Katie, your drunk.. your going to regret this.."

"Your drunk too.."

"But not as drunk as you. I'm practically sober."

"Whatever." I sighed. "Just.."

"Oh come on Katie," He put a finger under my chin. "Don't be like that.."

I shifted my neck to look away from him. "Leave me alone."

"Katie.."

"Leave me alone.."

"Katie.."

"Leave me alone.."

"What?"

"Forgive me?"

"James.."

"Please?"

"James.."

"Please?"

"No."

"Can I get your mind off of it?"

"You can't.. It's impossible."

"Oh, to the drunken mind, all you have to do is this."

And with that, he smashed his lips to mine.

I'm in heaven.

And right when the kiss started to get heated..

.. We passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

**So, I ended up having more Jatie then I imagined. :S lol. Im gonna steal this from Science-Fantasy.. :)(: But first.. 101 WAYS TO LEAVE A GAMESHOW IS FLIPPIN' SCARY. I mean, like, I would not fall from the top of a building. -_-**

**The review button is, like, getting fat.. It pledged every review it gets it will stay on the treadmill for five minutes. Oh, and cut down on the greasy cheeseburgers, fries, hot dogs, and ice cream. Review to make the review button lose weight! Dooo it.. :) **


	11. Kendall's Accusing

**Blah, has it really been.. I don't know how long.. since I updated? Sorry guys. Ex-boyfriend & ex-best friend problems.. Yeah.. you can probably guess what happened.. SO.. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Kendall's Accusing<p>

V

(&&_&& James Maslow Is Mine &&_&&)

(&&_&& KATIE KNIGHT &&_&&)

Demi Lovato's newest song, Skyscraper, blared out from my iPod headphones. She had so much emotion packed behind her words - I unconsciously ran my fingers up and down my wrist. Sighing, I put the iPod down on my bed and took the headphones out of my ears. I got up from my laying down position and put my fingers on the door knob of my room. Before I opened the door, I glanced another look at the pinkish scars and shook my head.

If only I had a time machine..

I entered the 2J living room and saw Kendall sitting on the couch with Carlos, watching some hockey game. My eyebrows rose and I sat near Kendall. He didn't even notice I sat by him - he was so absorbed in the hockey game to notice me. Carlos' eyes were wide open in anticipation as one of the hockey player's on the television screen slammed the puck into the hockey net. He was about to 'whoop-whoop', but the goalie blocked it.

"Aw damn you, Canucks' goalie!"

Kendall mumbled in agreement.

"Minnesota Wild is playing against the Canucks?" I asked.

"Yes! And Canucks have this new goalie and he's blocking every possible shot!" Carlos whined.

"I bet if I was there I could make a goal," Kendall mumbled.

"Well, pretty soon bro, your gonna be there. Remember?" I asked him, a giant smile on my lips.

"That's right!" Kendall beamed. "Tomorrow, I leave Los Angeles." He frowned. "I'm not going to see you guys, Logan, or James anymore."

I rolled my eyes. "There's this thing called Skype, y'know."

"Oh yeah huh!" Kendall grinned. "But.. it won't be the same. I can't do this to you." As he said that, he ruffled my hair.

I swiped at his hand. "Don't touch the hair!"

"Your sounding like James," Carlos commented.

"Well, I have been hanging out with him a lot.." I replied.

At this, Kendall's grin vanished and a frown laid on his lips. "Yeah.. What's going on between you two? You've been hanging out more than usual. I mean, James and you never hung out this long. Usually one of you would get burned out by the other by now. Are you two," He swallowed deeply. "_dating?"_

"Hell no!" I laughed. "James and I are just.. hanging out."

"You know I know 'hanging out' means dates," Kendall scowled.

"Your so over-protective," I rolled my eyes. "James and I are just _hanging out_. Plus, you know I'm not James type. He goes for the girly-girls, girls who wear skirts, girls who-"

"-who are pretty." Kendall interrupted. "I hate to say it sis, but, your pretty."

I gave him the stink eye. "And that's suppose to mean?"

"It's suppose to mean HUSH!" Carlos rudely yelled. "I want to watch the game!"

Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms over my chest and sunk further into the living room couch.

(&& JAMES DIAMOND &&_&&)

"Ohmygosh, your James Diamond!" Fan girls began to crowd me.

They ALL had mini skirts that showed _way _too much skin, shirts that had three buttons undone, and so much make-up it could make a clown a disappointment. Before, I would of been turning on by this - stupid teenage boy mind - but now I'm just frankly annoyed. I can't even go out in public and by FLOWERS. asdfghk rage.

"James Diamond buying flowers? James, who's the lucky girl?"

ASDFGHK. Really? Paparazzi HAVE to be here to? Gosh, I'm not even in the rich part of Los Angeles. Trying to hide my annoyed feelings, I grinned - showing off my brightening un-whitened teeth - and did a small wave towards the crowd.

Better to let the crowd get what they want then to just make it a big hassle.

"OMGEE! JAMES DIAMOND JUST SMILED AT ME!"

"No, bitch, he smiled at me!"

"No, he smiled at me!"

"Bitch, you wanna go?"

Mentally, I rolled my eyes. I gripped the carnation's and forget-me-nots in my right hand and still kept the smile on my lips, slowly backing away from the huge crowd and towards the BTR mobile. Paparazzi noticed this and more flashes came from their cameras, and they began to stalk forward.

"James, answer the question. Who are the flowers for?"

Noisy stupid paparazzi.

"Just for.. a friend." I mumbled back.

The paparazzi all winked at me. "Who's this 'friend'?"

asdfgh. Why they got to be so annoying?

"Look, I really have to go-"

A call erupted from one of the paparazzi's phone. "What? Lindsay Lohan is partying at 2463 Hollywood Blvd? Isn't that a violation in her probation?"

Like lightning, the paparazzi disappeared into their vans.

I LOVE YOU LINDSAY LOHAN!

Smiling, I ran back to my car and sent one casting look at the fighting fan girls and headed to the Palm Woods.

(&&_&& LOGAN MITCHELL &&_&&)

"Come on, Logie, I apologized a million times, won't you forgive me?"

Hell no. Not when you cheated on me with Steven.

"No." I replied back to my ex-girlfriend, Camille Roberts. "You cheated on me, Camille."

"But, Logie.." Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I.. love you."

I couldn't hold the gasp that escaped my mouth. "Camille.."

"I love you Logan Mitchell, from the bottom of my heart. I love how whenever your nerves, you start stuttering. I love how one of your eyes twinkles in the sun. I love how you make butterflies come to my stomach every time I see you. I love how when you kiss me, you make my legs turn into jelly. Logan Mitchell, I love you."

I bit my lip. Oh god. "I'm sorry.. Camille. I use to love you, but.. I just can't be with you if your going to cheat on me. I can't trust you, anymore. Two times you done this Camille, two chances gone. I'm sorry, but you don't get a third chance."

With that said, I turned on my heel and out of Camille's apartment.

(&& KATIE KNIGHT &&_&&)

"I HATE YOU, CANADA!"

Carlos let out a frustrated yell and threw a tantrum on the couch. Kendall and I just stared at him, amused.

"asdfghj DIE, CANADA! I don't care if I like your bacon - which is really ham - JUST GO IN A HOLE AND DIE! ARRGH."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Carlos. You mad, brah?" Kendall asked him.

"YES! CANADA WON AGAINST MINNESOTA WILD! WHY AREN'T YOU MAD WITH ME?" Carlos shouted at him.

"Coz, I'm just gonna remember that they lost this 'coz they didn't have Heatley, or me, when they were playing." Kendall replied.

Carlos pouted. "Still, rage with me!"

"No." Kendall replied.

"Hey guys~ Katie~" James sang as he entered the apartment, hiding something behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh, nothing," James said in his 'oh, it's something' voice.

"James David Diamond, tell me." I ordered.

"Oh, I'm sooo scared. You used my full name on me," James teased.

"Just tell me!" I whined.

"Well," James stood in front of me now. "Here."

He whipped whatever he had behind his back and held it out for me. Red carnations and forget-me-nots were in my face.

"Aw, James, who's are these for?" I asked, my eyes open in awe.

"Well, Kit-Kat, these are for you."

I took the flowers from his hands and breathed deeply into the divine smell. "Aww, James, you shouldn't have!"

"You guys are dating, huh?" Kendall asked with an angered expression on his face.

"No!" James and I chorused in unison.

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Then James, explain to me why you got my sister _red _carnations - which mean My Heart Aches For You- and forget-me-nots?"

"Well.."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

**If I Ruled the World~ Lol. Oh, if you didn't notice, I'm raging when I type asdfgh. I dunno, it makes raging more fun. Yus. I needed a cliffy. :)**

**PS: I got the 'Better to let the crowd get what the want then to just make it a big hassle' from Paris Hilton's show on Cable.. Yeah.. I think it's Paris Hilton? -_- /sigh**

**Review?**


	12. ExHabit Coming Back?

**Omg.. It's already near August! No! I still haven't read Red Scarf Girl (A Memoir of the Cultural Revolution) and I have to read it, write a one-page report on what was doing on in Mao Ze-dong's head - He was basically a Chinese Hitler so.. yeah.. OMG! I DONT WANNA READ IT! -_- Sadly, that's the only way I'm getting into this year's Adv. English class. /sigh. I should probably be reading this, but no. I will not... until later.. **

**Disclaimer: If I Ruled The World, I Would Own Big Time Rush. If I Ruled The World, My Cell Phone Would Stop Ringing And I Wouldn't Have Voicemails From The Ex's. Sadly, I don't.**

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

"You guys are dating, huh?" Kendall asked with an angered expression on his face.

"No!" James and I chorused in unison.

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Then James, explain to me why you got my sister _red _carnations - which mean My Heart Aches For You- and forget-me-nots?"

"Well.."

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: Ex-Habit Coming Back?<p>

V

(&&_&& James Maslow Is Mine &&_&&)

(&&_&& JAMES DIAMOND &&_&&)

"Well, Kendall, you should know red carnations have another meaning to them - I'm not saying your wrong or anything about that definition, I'm just using the other one - which means admiration. I admire Katie for remaining strong after knowing her brother is going to be moving across the world." Okay, so I wasn't actually lying, but I wasn't telling the truth.

I admire Katie for remaining so strong against her inner, persuasive demons. When I was 'in rehab' I couldn't deal with the pressure and would give in. How I overcame my bad habit, I did not know.

Kendall stared at me, a frown on his lips. "Explain why you gave her forget-me-nots then."

"Well, forget-me-nots mean true love or, in my case, memories. I simply gave Katie forget-me-nots because every moment we hung out with each other will forever be in my mind until the day I die." I said.

"Aw!" I heard Carlos and Katie coo in unison.

"You mean that, James? Do you really mean it?" Katie asked, her milk chocolate eyes showing how awed she was.

"Of course, Kit-Kat." I smiled at her. "You truly are a remarkable person. I'm lucky I have met you."

"_Ahem_." Kendall coughed loudly. "That sounds like flirting in my mind."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Chillax, big bro."

"Well _sorry_," Kendall said. "It does. Anyway, I'm off to bed. It's already seven."

"Where did the time go?" I asked myself. "It seems like it was just one o'clock a moment ago."

Katie shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well."

"Time flies when your having fun." Carlos stated.

"True, true," I chuckled.

"Well, night." Kendall announced as he rose from the couch.

"Night, Kendall, wake me up when your heading to the airport." Katie replied.

Carlos and I nodded in agreement.

"Kay." He said, kissing his little sister on the forehead. "Night."

Kendall stalked off into the room Logan and him shared, closing the door with a soft click.

"Well I'm going down to the lobby. You guys wanna come?" Carlos asked us.

"Nah, I'm good." I said. "I had enough pool time for the day."

Carlos looked at me and replied. "Shocker."

I rolled my eyes.

"I would, but, ergh." Katie said, her features scrunched up.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't feel so good," mumbled Katie, her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Go lay down," I commanded. "I'll bring you some soup."

Katie sent me a smile. "'Kay.."

Slowly, Katie rose from her seat on the couch and, wobbly, walked into her room. I ran a hand through my brown locks and got up from the couch and to the kitchen. I got out a soup pan and grabbed a Campbell's chicken noodle soup can from the shelves and opened it. I poured it into the pan and threw the can into the recycle trash bin (Go Green!) and turned on the stove's flame.

I watched as the flames burned the bottom of the pan and was mesmerized by it. An awe expression glazed over my hazel eyes..

(&&_&& Ten Minutes Later &&_&&)

The flames licked at James' fingers and he let out a hiss. Red marks left the man's skin and the man sighed deeply. Adrenaline ran up and down James' veins and his lips twitched upward. The chicken noodle soup pan was cooling off on the other side of the stove, forgotten as James stared into the red and orange flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

**Yup.. So. How was it? Has anyone read Red Scarf Girl? Any.. cheat-cheats? Haha ;) I am so lazy. Aw. This was short but seriously I winged this whole chapter. -_- Sorry y'all.**

**Review?**


	13. Goodbye

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Warning: Cuteness. May cause cavities.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen: Goodbye<p>

V

(&&_&& James Maslow Is Mine &&_&&)

(&&_&& Katie Knight &&_&&)  
>(&amp;&amp;_&amp;&amp; Time: 5:12 &amp;&amp;_&amp;&amp;)<p>

"Katie. Katie. I'm leaving now."

Groaning, I blinked my eyes twice. A blurred figure was in front of me, tapping my arms. I cupped a hand over my mouth and released a yawn. "Kendall?"

"The one and only," He responded, ruffling my hair. "Just thought I'd say goodbye. Before, y'know, I left."

I blinked my eyes once more and suddenly remembered Kendall was leaving today. My head was throbbing, badly, and I instantly knew why. Hangover. Sighing, I swung my legs over my bed and sat next to Kendall. I scanned his face for any source of sadness, or pain, but found none. He was drunker than a skunk and he managed to wake up early, hangover gone, and ready to leave Big Time Rush and my mother and I? Where had the years gone?

Three years ago, this would of never happened. Kendall wouldn't leave his friends and family behind - even if it was going to make HIS dream come true. But now, he was grown up. At nineteen, he finally decided I was old enough to take care of our mother while he went across the world. Kendall rubbed my hand and kissed my forehead. "Okay, Katie, I really got to go now. You know how log airport security takes."

At this, I snorted. Three years ago, I was thirteen and Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were sixteen, when we were at the airport in Minnesota it took two whole hours for the security to check our luggage and every one else who was to board a plane.

"Yeah," I answered. "Be careful, okay, bro?"

He chuckled lightly. "Of course, baby sister. Take care of yourself, James, Logan, Carlos, and mom for me, alright?"

"I will." I told him. "Just.. Don't forget about us, alright?"

"As long as you guys don't forget about me," He grins a lopsided smile.

"Like we could," I playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

"Right." He laughed.

The room fell silent.

My bed groaned when Kendall got up. He gripped his suitcases in one hand and began to walk towards my door. Kendall gripped the door, opened it, and put one front out and left one foot in. He took his hand off the door knob and looked back at me.

"Goodbye, baby sister."

"Goodbye, Big Brother." I told his back as he walked out of 2J.

For a couple minutes, I laid back in my bed with the covers up to my chin. My big brother left my life.. and I'm not crying? Sure, I felt sad, but no tears trailed down my cheeks. I didn't feel angry at him for leaving me, his friends, and my mother in Los Angeles while he left to our home town, Minnesota. I was confused.

Slowly, I fell asleep with the thought of how I did not cry when my brother left.

(&&_&& Time: 10:00 &&_&&)

"HE'S GONE!"

I jumped from my bed and blinked away my drowsiness. Carlos, one of the three best friends Kendall has, yelled that Kendall was now gone. Didn't he remember he was leaving today? Then again, we got pretty drunk yesterday - even if it was just wine... and a couple of beers. I stretched my arms above my head and released another yawn. Mysteriously, my head was no longer pounding. Didn't hang overs last for hours?

Eh. Whatever.

I walked out of my room and towards the front room. Carlos' usual milky brown eyes were the first thing I saw. This time, they were red and tears fell down his cheeks. He threw his arms around me in his infamous bear hugs and cried into my shoulder.

"Katie.. He's gone."

I wrapped my arms around him, comforting my partner-in-crime. I patted his back a little. "Shh, I know. He left at five this morning."

"Why didn't he wake Logan, James, Mama Knight, or I too?"

I shrugged. "Maybe, if he saw you guys crying for him, he would of stayed and refused Minnesota Wild's offer."

"But still," He hiccuped. "He could of left us a letter.. or something!" He cried.

I patted his back as he sniffled. "Shhh.." I said, as I patted his back. "It's gonna be okay."

Carlos gulped heavily, and released me from his arms. He wiped at the now dried tears and sniffled loudly. "I guess. I just.. I just wish he said goodbye, y'know?"

"He should of, but it was his decision." I said. "Plus, yesterday, he told us goodbye in advance."

"True," Carlos sighed.

"Anyway, want some breakfast? I'm going to make some scrambled eggs and bacon." I asked.

"Sure," He said.

I walked past him and into the kitchen. As I started to get the pans, the door opened and out came James Diamond, holding his head and groaning as he opened the cabinet and got out a glass. He released another moan and opened the refrigerator and poured himself some apple juice.

"Hangover got to you?" I asked him.

He nodded, holding his head as he did so.

"Advil is in the bathroom cabinet," I told him and he nodded his head in thanks.

He grabbed his cup of juice and began to walk to his destination - the bathroom. I sighed and got out the eggs from the kitchen, one silver bowl from one of the drawers, milk, and bacon.

I began to make scrambled eggs and bacon.

(&&_&& Time: 11: 24 &&_&&)

"KATIE!"

I put the last dish in the dishwasher and yelled back, "What, Logan?"

"Come here for a moment!" He shouted back. "I need to talk to you about something!"

I walked out of the kitchen, feeling a little tired, and walked into the living room. Logan sat on the orange couch and looked at one of his books. Man, even in summer, this guy has to be learning something new. Such a book worm.

"What, Logan?" I asked him.

"Can you help me with.. History?" He asked, twiddling a pencil in his hand.

"Aren't you already out of school?" I asked him.

"Yes, but, I applied for college.. a year ago, remember? I'm taking online courses." He told me.

"Oh." I replied.

"Yeah," He scratched the back of his head. "Usually, Kendall helps me with my History.. but..."

"I get it," I interrupted him. "I'll help. What are we doing?"

"Well, you see, back in B.C. 180.."

For one hour, I helped Logan with his College History homework.

(&&_&& Time: 12:50 &&_&&)

"So, Kit-Kat, what are we going to do today?" James asked, smiling.

"Hm. I don't know," I replied. "What should we do?"

"How about.. we go to Fun Burger?" James suggested. "Then go to the movies? I've been dying to see Werewolves Versus Vampires."

"Sure," I said.

My phone began to ring and I looked at it.

Today, I noticed, was the day Kendall and I usually spent together. I didn't even remember.. until I looked at the alarm I got from my phone just now. As the phone alarm went off, it showed Kendall and I hugging, smiling widely as we both were covered in vanilla ice cream. That was last Kendall-Katie day. I..

James was staring at my phone as the alarm was now silenced, and immediately understood. He opened his arms for me. I gladly accepted.

"James," I croaked. "I miss Kendall."

As I wrapped my arms around James, I released all my pent-up, hidden emotions as I cried into his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

**Well, I hope you enjoy the brother-sister moment in the beginning. Honestly, I didn't know how to start this. I just winged it. Heh. :D**

**PS: Sorry for the cliffy. I didn't want drama.. in this chapter.. coz, of how sweet and how many moments there were. And, I'm sorry if it seemed.. rush.. because, it was. Sigh. 'Kay, done.**

**PPS: If you got a sweet cavity while reading, I am not to blame. I warned you. :D Now, go to your dentist! Haha.**

**Review?**


	14. AN

**Hi guys! **

**I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in like.. forever. I've had SERIOUS writers block. Like, I couldn't even THINK of anything. I still can't, but it's slightly better. I'm going to try to edit all the chapters by the end of today and by tomorrow I'll try to post something up.**

**I'm sorry for the wait guys. /.\**

**-Serenity Kills**


	15. Assumptions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>Recap (Because I totally need one..) ;<p>

James was staring at my phone as the alarm was now silenced, and immediately understood. He opened his arms for me. I gladly accepted.

"James," I croaked. "I miss Kendall."

As I wrapped my arms around James, I released all my pent-up, hidden emotions as I cried into his chest.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen: Assumptions<p>

V

V

Normal Point of View

"It's alright to miss him Kit-Kat," James whispered into Katie's ear as he patted her long hair. "He only left a couple of hours ago."

Katie was silence, except for the occasional sniffle and cough.

"Do you want to do something today, Katie? To.. Just distract you about him for a little while?" James asked.

"I don't know what I want to do." Katie croaked. "I just.. I just want Kendall!"

Tears started to stream down the youngest Knight's cheeks. James hated seeing her like this, but couldn't really do anything. He held her tighter and whispered "It's alright, it's okay." into her ear every so often.

"And then I was like "Roar! My corn dogs!" and then he was like "Pah-lease! These are mine!" and then I was like "Give me those corn dogs!" and then I tackled him into the ground, grabbed the corn dogs, and ran into you into the lobby. So, _Logan,_ I say my story is _way _better than yours." The voice of Carlos Garcia entered apartment 2J, along with Logan Mitchell.

"Pah-lease. All you did was eat corn dogs; which you eat everyday. I, however, finished the Hunger Games and Catching Fire. In one day. _One day_, Carlos, _one day_. Do you know how amazing that is?" Logan boasted.

"Logan. All you did was read. You wasted a beautiful day just reading and- Oh! Hey Katie, Hey James!" Carlos said.

"Hi Carlos.. Logan.." James lifted his head to see the two friends just a couple of feet from Katie and himself.

"What's wrong?" Carlos said, glancing at Katie. "Why are you crying, Super Katie?"

"The realization of Kendall leaving for Minnesota caught up to her." James explained for Katie. "She misses him."

"I want Kendall here. Now." Katie mumbled and sniffled.

"We all want Kendall here, Super Katie, but he's off in Minnesota, about to live his dream." Carlos said.

"But..."

"Katie-bear, You'll see Kendall soon. Thanksgiving is in two months and December is in three. Plus, you'll see him on t.v. and you can Skype, Tango, or ooVoo with him." Logan explained to Katie.

"I guess." Katie sighed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Thanks guys."

"S'kay," Logan, Carlos, and James mumbled in unison.

"Kit-kat, do you want to still go to the movies?" James asked.

"Of course James!" Katie said, smiling. "Let's go!"

The two quickly left the apartment, saying their goodbyes to their roommates as they walked out.

"Did James just offer Katie to take her to the movies?" Logan asked Carlos.

"Yea-up." Carlos said. "Think anything.. funny will happen?"

"Of course, this is James we're talking about. The total flirt." Logan said, rolling his eyes.

"Let's go spy on them?" Carlos suggested, a smirk forming on his lips.

"I don't know, I still have to read Mockingjay.." Logan hesitated, whipping the book out of thin air, staring at the book.

Carlos gripped the book and tossed it behind him. "You can read it later! What we're about to witness is happening now and will probably never happen again! We have to go!" He ended his short speech, his voice ending in annoyance.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but.. Let's go." Logan said with a sigh.

"Woo-hoo!" Carlos cheered, grabbing the slightly taller boy's wrist and yanking him out of the apartment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"James! James Diamond! OMG, You're James Diamond! Ahhh!" A mob of fangirls spotted Katie and James as they walked into the movie place. "OH MY GOD! KENDALL KNIGHT'S SISTER, KATIE KNIGHT! Two celebs in the same theatre, at the same time!"

"Sometimes I wish you and I weren't famous.." Katie whispered to James.

James flashed her a charming smile. "Babe, you know you love the famous life. The money, fame, the perks.. the downside of it all is having the fangirls and fanboys following you everywhere you go."

The insides of Katie's stomach tingled at the nickname. "Oh shush."

James winked at her.

"Are they on a date?" One of the fangirls whispered among the group of fans.

"They look like it.." Someone else announced.

"Yeah, they're standing reaallyy close together. Are they going out?" Another announced.

"Kendall's min- OURS!" They all replied in unison. "Let's get her!"

"James.. Those fan girls are running to us.." Katie said in a nervous voice.

"I know. Run, Katie, run into theatre!" James rushed out, dashing away as he finished his sentence.

Katie immediately took off after him, causing the fangirls to run faster. James arrived there first, because he had a head start, and left the door open for Katie. He closed the door and the security guard that stood right outside the door (since the movie just came out in theatres) saw the girls and blocked the door. They whined about how their precious James Diamond shouldn't be with Kendall Knight's sister and how they should be the ones seeing Werewolves Versus Vampires with him. The security guard rolled his eyes and mentally told himself that this was going to be the longest two hours of his life.

...0.0.0

"What movie do you think they're going to see?" Carlos asked Logan.

The two stood outside in the parking lot of the movies, brainstorming.

"I don't think they would have seen Princess Pink in Red.." Logan told Carlos.

"I know that they totally wouldn't see Horror Bedroom Knights because horror movies annoy/bore Katie and James." Carlos announced.

"So that leaves only Transformers, Werewolves Versus Vampires, and Diary of a Wimpy Kid." Logan summed up.

"Transformers." Carlos immediately said. "They obviously are going to see Transformers."

"You think?" Logan asked. "I thought they would see Diary of a Wimpy Kid. Don't action movies bore Katie?"

"Yeah, but James would want to see what he wants to see. So, obviously, Transformers. I remember he's been dying to see it in theatres since it came out two weeks ago." Carlos explained.

"But didn't he want to see Werewolves Versus Vampires?" Logan said.

"He wants to see all of these movies. I don't know which one he would take Katie to." Carlos whined.

"I'm almost tempted to text James and Katie to just ask what movie they're seeing."

"But then they'd know we're going to spy on them! So, how are we going to figure out what movie we're going to buy tickets to go into?"

"I don't know.."

"Eenie-meenie-miney-moe?" Carlos suggested.

"Sure." Logan said.

Five Minutes Later..

"Two tickets to Diary of a Wimpy Kid, please!"

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

**God, this was so hard to type.. I'm sorry guys. : I'll TRY to make these chapters longer. But, first, let me get back into my writing funk..**

**Review?**


End file.
